Poop Soup
by justwr1te
Summary: RIZZLES implied. Sasha/Angie fan based off of twitter... this story is meant to be jokes only, please nobody take offense. Enjoy the insanity! FEED THE BARD!


**Title:**_ Poop Soup_

**Author: **LJBard

**Summary:** RIZZLES implied. PWP? Based off of a Tweet by Angie_Harmon, this is our Rizzles-based response to the haters out there. Warning: silliness and misunderstandings may ensue!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! And please, do not sue for what is about to be upheld.

**Reviews:** I am certain the only thing I am gonna hear from this is a bout of "WTF?'s" and "You are on CRACK!" but hopefully it will still fill my inbox just the same! :)

**A/N:** This is dedicated to all my Rizzles Girls out there, you know who you are!

-x-

It was a wonderful, bright day in the home of Angie Harmon as the sun blared in her eyes, she heard the kids laughing down the hall…

"Good morning, Angie," Sasha smiled from her spot on Angie's bed as she stretched leisurely, playing on the laptop.

"Sasha?" Angie yawned, blinking. "What're you- no, wait, _how _did you get in here? Never mind that.. what are you doing?"

"Oh, I hacked into your Twitter account overnight to ask the fans a question," Sasha beamed, tilting her head much like that of her character, Maura Isles. Angie's eyes widened.

"You did WHAT?" Angie's voice rose, appalled, she snatched the laptop back. "Give me back my computer!" Sasha surrendered the computer willingly and crossed her legs, closing her eyes in a meditating pose.

"You asked who my love interest should be?" Angie asked, incredulously staring at Sasha, eyebrow raised conspicuously.

"Yes, I was interested in what the fans would have to say," Sasha exclaimed. Angie sighed and turned back to the responses of thousands of fans.

"What the? Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Maura, Isles, Sasha, Queen of the Dead… oh, and Sasha?" Angie read off the responses. "Sasha, what the Hell?"

"What? It isn't as if we haven't already given them enough subtext and eye-sex on the screen to let the fans know that Maura could be a possible love interest for Jane, don't you think?" Sasha asked indiscreetly.

"Sasha-" Angie sighed, shutting the notebook and rubbing her face with her hands. "That just isn't going to happen, I mean, damn at least if anything they'd bring Dean back, or maybe Grant.. or _any _male character? I have to straighten these girls out-"

"Oh, Angie, let them have their fun!" Sasha admonished, rubbing her swollen pregnant belly. "You do know that more than half of the viewers of our show are members of the Gay and Lesbian community?"

"I understand, Sasha but it doesn't mean we have to fill their heads with lies, God you're killin' me here!"

Angie signs onto Twitter despite Sasha's reluctance, and began writing.

Angie_Harmon: Ok kiddos… a man, please!

Instantaneously, her phone and her computer began buzzing to life with responses…

"Oh boy…" Angie sighed, and began seeing both the laugh-out-loud funny responses of her lesbian fans who told her that she should have specified and the bad tweets who were suggesting that Angie was a homophobe for turning down the prospect of Sasha/Maura's character being a love interest.

"Yikes, didn't see that one comin!" Angie sighed.

"Angie, you're _poop soup _is still on the stove!" called the Horn from the other room.

"Did he just say poop soup?" Sasha asked, aghast. Angie smirked.

"It's Miso, but it turns out that the kids and I aren't great at making tofu look like the perfect squares that they're supposed to be so yeah, it turned out looking like poop," Angie responded and Sasha laughed.

"Oh my God… Sasha look at this!" Angie looked half-horrified, half-shocked beyond reasonable doubt and Sasha merely cracked up at the screen before her of tweets being logged in by a number of characters….

3doorsfan: ROAD TRIP!

rizzoli_isles: to protect Mama Bear! Aka Angie Harmon

Lj_Bard: don't forget meee! *chases car*

sneakymxr: you can borrow my lightsaber for the trip!

3doorsfan: Lj_Bard GET IN WOMAN! And sneakymxr you! You're going! *grabs*

Rizzoli_Isles : we're gonna need a bigger bus!

ashoundbordeaux: anyone see a bus around here?

Lj_Bard: hold that thought *drives up in armored humvee LMTV* hop in!

mindgrape: count me in!

Rizzoli_Isles: shotgun!

Lj_Bard: Rizzoli_Isles don't press the red button!

Rizzoli_Isles: ooh, shiny!

mindgrape: I have my poop soup pistols ready!

breezy531: ooh, *grabs poopsoup gun* READY! :)

"Again with the poop soup," Sasha admonished. Angie shushed her, disbelieving what she was seeing.

Drumchik: you all say you wish to not scare Angie_Harmon but I don't forsee that happening now.

pathmarkexpress: ooh, can I come? That thing will hold down a bazooka right? :)

breezy531: *cues theme music*  
Lj_Bard: who else wants to be shotgun? *tosses Rizzoli_Isles in back of LMTV*  
3doorsfan: *bops head along to "Shipping Upto Boston theme"*

Lj_Bard: GPS "arriving in Hatersville"

Rizzoli_Isles: HATERS AHOY! *grabs poop soup gun*  
Lj_Bard Rizzoli_Isles breezy531 pathmarkexpress 3doorsfan sneakymxr Adm_Hawthorne mindgrape ashboundbordeaux : FOR ANGIE! *all out war consumes*

"Now do you really think is a good time to start a lesbian relationship on the screen with our characters?" Angie rounded on Sasha after seeing this last tweet. Sasha's eyes widened and she gave Angie her best smile.

"Well, maybe a small makeout scene on the couch?" a glare from Angie. "Or the counter?"

"Sasha…" Angie threatened.

"What? Those yoga classes the girls do have to come in handy for _something_ right?" Sasha smiled. Angie sighed and went back to Twitter.

"I think I will stick to tweeting fake characters from here on out," Angie began tweeting dannyreagan.

-Meanwhile somewhere in Texas-

Ratherberaiding: LIV! Answer your tweets, you're phone keeps going NUTS!

Adm_Hawthorne: *grumbles* Yes, dear *grabs coffee and heads toward computer to answer tweets* Jesus I am betting those girls went overboard with tweeting Angie to protect her…

Adm_Hawthorne: *signs on* *begins reading and sipping coffee*

…..

Adm_Hawthorne: *spits coffee all over screen, computer fizzles and sparks before powering down* WHAT THE ***!

-Meanwhile somewhere in space-

bethraesmith: *spidey senses tingling* I have felt a great disturbance in the Rizzlesverse o.O *checks twitter*

Lj_Bard Rizzoli_Isles breezy531 pathmarkexpress 3doorsfan sneakymxr Adm_Hawthorne mindgrape ashboundbordeaux : *RAGING WAR ON AH-HATERS*

bethraesmith: oh my…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

AN:

okay, so i am BEGGING you to not sue, once more, and i hope to whatever God there is that i have offended no one in posting this because this was my special story shoutout to all my beloveds in the Rizzles Girls universe on Twitter. we started an all out war on the haters of Angie and Sasha/Jane and Maura's relationship tonight after a tweet by Angie asked "who should be Jane's new love interest?" and so... this is PURELY FUN AND GAMES, NOTHING SHOULD BE TAKEN SERIOUS... with that said, please leave a review and dont worry im already seeking professional help for this... xD


End file.
